Headed Home
by celticfyre
Summary: After leaving Hook passed out below decks, Emma and Killian argue about the best course of action. Captain Swan.


"I still can't believe you did that!"

"I can't believe you're still talking about it." Killian responded, still uncomfortable with the scene that had played out before his eyes. They had been walking for twenty minutes or so, headed towards the castle. Emma had grumbled about the 'consequences' since they left the ship.

The only consequences that Killian saw were protecting the woman he loved, and maybe a slight headache the following morning for past Hook, although, with the amount of rum he had consumed the head ache was guaranteed even without the right hook. Besides, if he had let it go on much longer there was more of a chance that his past self would recognize Emma when Cora was after her.

Killian knew these were all sound reasons for his actions. But he also knew they were false.

Seeing Emma with him, that dark, twisted, piece of the man he was today, was terrifying. Hook had never cared about the wenches he brought back to his cabin, none of them could come close to his Milah, and so they were just toys. Emma had not only allowed, but encouraged him to use her in this way. Yes it may have been necessary for their ploy, but it was still unnerving.

Killian had been lost in his own thoughts, while Emma continued prattling away. He stopped walking a step ahead of her, turned, and backed her against a tree. He held a finger to his mouth in a silent warning. Just then a deer jumped out of the woods and skitted past them. "Just a doe," he said, relieved.

"What you don't want to punch it and see what happens?" Emma shot at him.

"Swan, enough. I did what I had to. What would you have done if I wasn't there to stop his advances?" Killian snarled angrily, still pressed close to Emma against the tree.

"I had it under control."

"Okay, then explain to me what you would have done to escape him after knowing that I had made a clean getaway."

"I would've just left him on the ship."

"And you don't think he would've stopped you? He wanted you, you teased him into thinking he could have you. You didn't think he would just take what he wanted."

"Hook, you wouldn't do that."

"Aye, but he isn't me, or I wasn't me, or… whatever you know what I mean Swan. _Hook_ wouldn't have cared if you changed your mind."

"So what?" she challenged.

Killian was dumbfounded. Was Emma truly that devoted to her cause? To give up her body to dirty pirate as a distraction? No, there had to be something else.

Taking advantage of their close position he looked at her straight in the eyes, stormy blue meeting steely green. "I see what it is," he chuckled, "you were living out some fantasy with Hook."

"What?! No, I was just trying to keep him occupied so you could talk to Snow!"

"Really, because you followed him even after she left the ship. No, I think there's more to this."

"Well you're wrong," she snapped, trying to push passed him but his arms came up on either side of her body, trapping her there.

"Swan, this isn't a game we're playing. This land may be foreign to you, but it's real, as are the consequences of the actions you take here." She squirmed a bit under his gaze, uncomfortable with the closeness nd the seriousness of the conversation.

"I know, it would have worked out fine."

"No, it wouldn't have. So whatever captured princess fantasy you have, you need to forget it right now. Your safety is the most important thing here, do NOT ask me to compromise it again." He moved back from her and turned to face the woods.

Emma was disgusted at his insinuation. "I don't have a captured princess fantasy!" she spat out at him, causing him to smirk.

"Oh really? You sure do seem to like handcuffs."

"I'm the sheriff, it's my job to lock people up."

"Maybe it's about time someone locked you up." He said with his signiture smirk. Advancing on her once more. There was half a second that fear flashed across her eyes before she controlled it. Good, she knew she wa in trouble. Before she could stop him, he had her pinned against the tree. "Now, miss Swan, Killian Jones is a gentleman and would never harm you. But Hook would already have you naked on your knees in front of him." She gasped, Killian had insinuated often, and mde innuendo, but he had never said anything a crass as this. "You toyed with Hook at the bar, he doesn't like that. You should be thanking me for saving you from his wrath."

"Thank you." She said without hesitation, but keeping the same look of anger plastered in her face.

Unable to resist Killian added "Perhaps gratitude is in order now,"

She didn't know what came over her, whether it was the fear of being lost in the past, the worry over her family, the comfort in having him, a friend, with her in this strange land, or maybe even a tiny bit of regret for not playing out her night with the captin, but Emma could not resist. She leaned up into him and captured his lips with hers.

She was expecting a harsh, hurried passionate kiss like they had shared in Neverland, but instead Killian kept it tame. Languidly exploring her mouth and causing her to relax into him. The gentleman. She had no doubt, this was Killian, not Hook, and it was so much better.

When his tongue tangled with hers, it didn't taste like rum, but like the sea. His hands weren't groping, but caressing her body. There was no pressure for anything more, just a joy in connecting.

When they pulled apart, Emma felt something she had never experienced before. Missing something. She just missed how warm and comforting his embrace was, and how his eyes could speak directly to her heart.

As he resumed the trek towards the castle, Emma was lost in her thoughts. She didn't love him, no it was much too soon for that. But she trusted him. Despite the rocky beginning she knew that he was always there for her. And now, without conscious thought, he had become the one thing she had been looking for: a home.


End file.
